La Fin Justifie Les Moyens
by McFunny
Summary: xTokio Hotelx OS. Jusqu'où cette jeune femme sera-t-elle capable d'aller pour venger la mort de sa sœur?


**- Recueil de One-Shot sur Tokio Hotel -**

Bienvenue sur mon recueil de One-Shot dédié uniquement à mon groupe de musique de prédilection : Tokio Hotel.

Que vous soyez fan, anti ou aucun des deux, j'espère que vous apprécierez mes écrits. La plupart peuvent se lire sans en être fan. =) Je posterai à mon aise, je ne compte pas me presser pour ça. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour poster mes OS. Ils sont tous déjà écrit, mais ils sont anciens, et je veux les réécrire. Parce que j'aime bien ça, ça me permet de revisiter mes propres histoires et de les améliorer.

Ici, vous trouverez des One-Shot de tout genres, de toutes cathégories, de tout ratings. On peut passer d'un truc tout mignon à un truc choquant, comme d'un truc marrant à quelque chose de plus triste. Ici, c'est toutes cathégories confondues. C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien lire mes notes d'avant lecture pour s'assurer que le contenu du One-Shot vous convient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et pour commencer, voici un premier OS que j'apprécie beaucoup, l'un de mes préférés pour son originalité. Enfin, c'est surtout à la fin qu'il est original, mais ne passez pas les lignes pour autant !

C'est le one-shot le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque ici, mais en ce moment, j'ai la plume très inspirée et donc, je m'épanche beaucoup plus, je m'attarde sur les détails. J'espère que cela vous permettra de mieux vous mettre à la place des personnages et à mieux les comprendre.

Par contre, il faut avoir au moins 15 ans pour le lire, à mon avis. Il y a un lemon assez détaillé et je ne voudrais pas choquer les esprits innocents. Mais si vous vous estimez assez mature pour en lire, grand bien vous fasse ^^ Les prudes, s'abstenir !

* * *

**La Fin Justifie Les Moyens**

Je n'aurais su dire si j'avais eu raison d'être là, de venir dans cet endroit que je détestais tant. Tout ici me répugnait. La musique était trop forte et me donnait la migraine, la foule était trop dense et me bousculait où que j'allais. Je ne m'entendais même plus penser dans ce lieu bruyant et malodorant. Tous les fumeurs de la ville s'étaient-ils donnés rendez-vous ici ? Fallait-il emmener un masque d'oxygène pour pouvoir respirer un peu dans cet endroit ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds en Enfer, et si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je serais devenue claustrophobe à peine arrivée. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils aimer venir ici ? Comment pouvait-on s'amuser dans un bordel pareil ? A moins qu'avoir les tympans déchirés et des bleus partout sur le corps à force d'être bousculé était excitant, cela m'échappait totalement.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je désirais à tout prix déguerpir de là, il fallait que je reste, je me l'étais juré. Je ne partirai pas de là avant d'avoir accompli ce que j'étais venu faire ici, ce que je devais faire ici. Je pris donc sur moi et m'enfonçai dans cette foule oppressante, pour accomplir ma mission.

Tout en me frayant un chemin en travers, je me remémorai les raisons de ma présence en ce lieu et pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de faire demi-tour. Tout avait commencé il y avait un an de cela. Ma jeune soeur, de deux ans ma cadette, était follement amoureuse d'un musicien. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescence qui finirait par lui passer, et puis il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, puisque le musicien en question était une célébrité tout ce qu'il y a de plus inaccessible. Ma soeur était juste naïve et amoureuse. Elle s'imaginait de folles histoires où elle le rencontrait et où ils tomberaient fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'autel et vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ensemble, liés par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Ces idéaux me faisaient sourire parfois, mais me donnaient aussi de la peine car je savais que jamais, elle ne réaliserait ses rêves.

La suite de l'histoire me prouva, malheureusement, que j'avais tord, en quelques sortes. J'avais la conviction qu'elle ne le rencontrerait jamais et je faisais erreur. Le jour de ses dix-huits ans, je l'accompagnai en boîte de nuit pour fêter l'évènement, dans une discothèque tout ce qu'il y a de plus classe. J'avais pris sur moi, comme aujourd'hui, et avais fait l'effort rien que pour elle, tant elle désirait aller s'amuser comme il se doit pour une jeune femme majeur.

J'avais réservé un espace VIP pour nos invités et nous. L'ambiance était bonne, les discutions fusaient et l'alcool coulait à flot. Je m'étais moi-même laissée aller et la soirée m'échappait, tellement j'avais bu. Ma vigilance mise de côté, je n'avais pas remarqué que ma soeur flirtait avec un jeune inconnu, rencontré ce soir là. J'appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de Tom Kaulitz, guitariste de Tokio Hotel.

Tom Kaulitz, qui ? M'étais-je demandée alors, ma mémoire me faisant défaut, par la faute d'un beau brun qui me faisait les yeux doux depuis le début de soirée. Pourtant ma soeur m'avait bassiné les oreilles pendant des mois à propos de ce fameux Tom, mais ne tenant pas l'alcool, je ne me rappelais plus de rien et m'enfichait royalement. C'est avec un haussement d'épaules que j'abandonnai ma soeur à son sort.

Si seulement je n'avais pas autant bu, oh, si seulement ! Mais comme on dit, avec des 'si', on referait le monde.

Le lendemain, les conséquences de la soirée me rattrapaient. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable, j'avais l'impression de ne plus tenir sur mes pieds tellement le monde tournait autour de moi. Et puis surtout, surtout, ma soeur avait disparue.

Je l'ai cherché pendant des heures, j'ai hurlé son nom malgré l'angoisse qui obstruait ma gorge et m'empêchait de parler correctement. Je suis allé dans tous les endroits qu'elle connaissait et je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. J'ai appelé toutes nos connaissances mais aucune ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Après de longues heures, découragée, j'ai fini par abandonner. Je suis rentré chez nous les larmes aux yeux et une culpabilité pesante sur les épaules. Mais ce sentiment n'était rien face à la douleur que j'ai ressenti ensuite, en entrant dans la salle de bain afin de me débarbouiller le visage.

Ma soeur était là, allongée sur le sol froid de la pièce, baignant dans une flaque de sang qui tâchait ses vêtements, ses bras et son visage. Elle était pâle mais ses yeux étaient encore ouverts. Sa tête était à moitié posée sur le tapis de la salle de bain et l'une de ses mains recouvrait la plaie béante qui creusait son ventre. L'autre main tenait une paire de ciseaux tachetée de sang.

Je me suis jetée sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Le cris que j'ai hurlé était méconnaissable, inhumain, rempli de désarroi et de tristesse. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses, j'ai pris une serviette pour l'appuyer contre sa blessure, et une autre pour la lui mettre sous la tête afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. J'ai crié à l'aide, aux secours. Les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux m'empêchaient de voir correctement et je les essuyais rageusement car je voulais la regarder, je voulais mémoriser ses traits à cet instant, parce que je savais que c'était peut-être les dernières secondes que je passais avec elle.

Notre père appela les secours mais ce fut trop tard. Je voyais la vie la quitter petit à petit. Je serrais sa tête entre mes mains et je l'embrassais partout où je le pouvais en lui répétant : "Reste envie, ma chérie, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Continue de respirer et garde les yeux ouverts ". C'était en vain, car quelques instants plus tard, elle fermait les yeux et quittait ce monde. Mais avant ça, avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, elle m'intima d'approcher de sa bouche afin que je puisse entendre ses dernières paroles : _Je l'aimais, tu sais._

Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'elle fut emmenée à la morgue, je découvrais une lettre qu'elle m'avait adressé. La lettre était longue, son écriture était rapide et maladroite, parfois effacée par quelques gouttes de larmes versées dessus. Elle m'expliquait dedans qu'elle n'avait pas pu me laisser seule sans m'en donner les raisons, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que je me torture l'esprit pour ça. Je devais savoir, accepter et vivre avec. Ainsi, elle me raconta la nuit magique qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Tom Kaulitz, qu'elle avait selon elle, été chanceuse de rencontrer dans cette boîte de nuit pour son anniversaire. Quel magnifique cadeau, avait-elle pensé au début. Elle me donna quelques détails sur cette nuit, qui avait été douce et belle, agréable même, et ce qu'elle en avait ressenti. Elle s'était offerte à lui, par amour, en lui offrant la chose la plus précieuse et la plus intime qui puisse être.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, forts et chaleureux, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au Paradis. Pourtant, au matin, elle était redescendue bien vite sur Terre lorsqu'il lui demanda de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait complètement perdue face à ce comportement qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir. Naïvement, elle pensait qu'il l'aimait.

Je ne saurais vous répéter ce qu'il lui a dit, les mots étaient biens trop durs. Ils me donnaient envie de vomir tellement ils étaient horribles et méchants. Tom était-il toujours blessant et connard avec ses conquêtes ? Il pensait sans doute que ça la chasserait d'autant plus vite et qu'elle l'oublierait plus facilement. Mais il avait tord, car ma soeur profondément blessée par ses paroles, s'était suicidée par la suite. Avouez qu'il faut vraiment être cruel pour amener une jeune fille à de tels extrêmités.

Le décès de ma soeur m'avait rendu d'une apathie désolante, je n'avais plus goût à rien, je me laissais aller dans la dépression sans réagir sous le regard de mes proches incapables de savoir quoi faire pour me relever. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire par moi-même, il fallait que je me réveille.

Trois mois après la mort de ma soeur, j'émergeais de cette noyade émotionelle. C'était un soir, je zappais lassement les chaînes de la télévision, lorsque je tombai par hasard sur un documentaire, à propos d'un groupe allemand très célèbre. C'est là que je revis ce visage, un visage parfait d'après des millions de filles à travers la planète, mais un visage qui me répugnait moi. Une vague de mépris et de haine naquît en moi et remplaça ma tristesse et ma déprime. Je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose, c'était le détruire, lui.

Lui qui avait brisé le coeur de ma soeur, lui qui avait brisé sa vie, c'était à son tour.

Je n'eus de cesse alors de trouver un moyen de vengeance adéquat. Pendant plusieurs mois, je me renseignais sur lui et son groupe de musique, je suivais le moindre de leur déplacement grâce à Internet. Je m'inscris sur des forums, des fanclubs et des Newsletters. Je devins tellement calée sur le sujet que ça en aurait été presque marrant dans un contexte différent. Au fil des jours, je devenais de plus en plus folle, psychopathe sur les bords, tellement je désirais le détruire et que je ne trouvais aucune façon de le faire.

Et puis un matin, l'idée est tombée du ciel alors que je faisais l'une de mes prises de sangs annuelles. C'était machiavélique, cruel même, mais rien n'était trop méchant pour lui faire payer cher la disparition de ma soeur. Pendant un mois, je me suis préparée. Tout était planifiée, l'endroit où cela se ferait, la date et la tenue. J'avais réussi à obtenir des informations confidentielles grâce à une amie dont le père était le patron d'une grosse boîte de nuit très huppée.

Ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Tom Kaulitz, pour une nuit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

oO§o§OooO§o§Oo

La soirée battait son plein, la salle était bondée de monde, ça se poussait et ça se bousculait sur la piste de danse. Je m'avançai à travers la foule avec une boule au ventre, et je finis par arriver devant une petite scène généralement destinée aux danseuses professionnelles de la boîte. J'en connaissais assez sur ma proie pour savoir qu'il était très attiré par les jolies filles, sexy à souhait qui savait utiliser leur corps comme il faut. Pour le séduire, il suffisait de montrer un peu plus de peau que la décence ne le permettait et savoir bouger son corps. C'est là que j'avais commencé à prendre des cours de danse et appris une chorégraphie.

La petite scène n'était pas occupée pour l'instant, alors je grimpai dessus sous les cris encourageants des hommes les plus proches. La musique changea et je souris en entendant le rythme que j'avais écouté en boucle pendant des heures. Je levai la tête vers l'étage VIP où mon amie me fit un clein d'oeil complice, que je lui rendais avec un sourire.

_Allez ma vieille, mets ta timidité de côté maintenant. _

Au début un peu crispée, je commençais mes enchaînements sous les sifflements de la corps se détendit, gagné par l'allégresse et par l'ambiance. Je dansais comme une diablesse, comme je n'avais jamais danser auparavant. Je jouais avec le barreau du podium et lançais des regards provocateurs à tous les hommes de la salle. Je savais que ma danse était indécente et terriblement sexy, mais je m'étonnai quand même des réactions de la gent masculine qui me sifflait, me criait des encouragements et me faisait des compliments. On me glissa même un billet de cinquante euros dans ma botte.

Tout en ondulant mon corps, je balayais discrètement la salle des yeux afin d'y trouver une personne. Et... Bingo ! Il était seul au bar et il m'observait avec attention. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, mes longues heures de cours de danses n'avaient pas été vaines.

Bon, et si j'allais me désaltérer ?

Quand la chanson se termina, je descendis de la scène un peu essoufflée mais contente de mon effet. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le bar et observai ma victime du coin de l'oeil. Il était en blanc, une casquette NY blanche visée sur sa tête et un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Je m'accoudai au contoir en prenant soin de l'ignorer et attendai que le barman vienne prendre ma commande. Je patientai en tapotant le bar de mes ongles manucurés.

Il s'approcha très vite de moi et me salua en me proposant à boire. Je lui offris un beau sourire hypocrite - autant commencer tout de suite, puisque je risquais d'en faire souvent cette nuit - et acceptai sa proposition. Il fut étonné lorsque je lui dis que je ne désirais qu'une bouteille d'eau fraîche mais ne fit aucune remarque. En effet, je désirais restée sobre afin de pouvoir vivre cette soirée intensément et la graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Un verre ou deux ne m'y aiderait pas. De surcroît, il fallait que je garde mon self-control pour que la soirée se passe comme je l'avais prévu et que la situation ne m'échappe pas.

Ainsi se déroula la soirée. Tom m'amena dans son carré VIP où il me présenta à ses autres amis et à son frère jumeau. Je me présentais à mon tour sous une fausse identité et leur fit croire que j'ignorais totalement qui ils étaient. Bill Kaulitz insista auprès de moi longtemps pour essayer de me "rafraîchir" la mémoire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre que quelqu'un ne connaisse pas son groupe. Lui aussi avait chopé le melon, apparemment.

Mais je jouais mon rôle à la perfection et ne lui cédais pas. Cette nuit, j'étais une jeune femme classe et cool, qui se comportait normalement avec eux en leur montrant qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des adolescents en passe de devenir des hommes. Je restais le plus possible collée à Tom et rigolais à ses blagues débiles. Et dés que je le pouvais, je lui proposais un autre verre de champagne en lui lançant des regards énamourés. J'allais lui faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie, la dernière.

Finalement, il me proposa d'aller à son hôtel dans les environs d'une heure du matin, une proposition que j'acceptai aussitôt. Dans la voiture, il se montrait entreprenant et dragueur, il était sûr de son coup. Et moi, évidemment, je répondais positivement à toutes ses tentatives, je le charmais comme je le pouvais et je dois avouer que je m'amusais comme une petite folle. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus permise ce genre de chose.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant l'hôtel où il couchait ce soir là. Un hôtel cinq étoiles, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Je ne pus retenir quelques exclamations devant tant de splendeur, il était rare que je mette les pieds dans des endroits aussi luxieux. On pouvait carrément s'admirer sur le sol ciré du Hall d'entrée, c'était fou.

Mais je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer la déco que Tom m'accaparait et m'empressait d'entrer dans l'ascenceur. _Du calme coco, on a toute la nuit devant nous._

Une fois confinés dans le mètre carré qui nous amènerait à son étage, je me jetai sur lui et lui arrachai un baiser sans tendresse. Il répondit avec ardeur et entra sa langue dans ma bouche. Notre baiser était sauvage et violent, on s'embrassait comme si c'était un besoin vital. Et ma foi, je dois bien avouer que j'appréciais ce contact, quand j'oubliais à qui j'avais à faire.

Il commença à me retirer ma veste et à passer ses mains un peu partout sur ma nuque, mes épaules et mes bras. Il finit par m'embrasser fougueusement dans le cou et j'en frissonnai de plaisir.

L'ascenceur arrêta son ascension et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je poussai le teuton dans le couloir et l'embrassai à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attire vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. On s'arrêta devant sa porte le temps qu'il retrouve sa carte magnétique, qu'il ne trouvait justement pas. On était tous les deux impatients et frustrés d'attendre aussi longtemps et ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur cette fichue carte. Il ouvrit la porte et l'écarta d'un bon coup de pieds pour nous libérer le passage. _Délivrance._

J'entrai à sa suite et refermai violement la porte derrière moi, en retirant mes chaussures automatiquement. Ce qu'il fit également. Ensuite, il me plaqua contre le mur et me vola un baiser. Il me retira lentement ma robe tout en embrassant chaque partie de ma peau que j'offrai au fur et à mesure que le tissue quittait mon corps. Je lui retirai sa casquette afin de libérer sa masse de dreadlocks. Je lui attrapai la nuque afin de le ramener vers ma bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. J'attrapai le bout de son T-shirt et le soulevai afin de le lui retirer. Une fois fait, je lui détachai sa ceinture et son pentalon large tomba aussitôt sur ses chevilles, qu'il retira à l'aide de ses pieds. Il était maintenant en boxer et moi en sous-vêtement.

Je lui sautai dans les bras et enroulai mes fines jambes autour de sa taille. Je collai ma bouche à la sienne et il avança vers le lit avec moi. Il me déposa plus ou moins doucement dessus et descendit vers ma poitrine pour l'embrasser. Frustré, il remarqua très vite que l'étoffe de mon soutien-gorge emprisonnait mes seins et décida de passer ses mains sous moi afin de détacher cette vilaine barrière. Une fois fait, il l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol. Il embrassa avidement ma poitrine offerte et descendit vers mon téton dressé pour le caresser de sa langue incendière. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Il parcoura mon ventre de ses lèvres en lui donnant de chauds baisers. Je pensais qu'en bas de mon ventre, il allait remonter vers mon visage mais que nenni. Il roula délicatement ma culotte vers le bas pour découvrir mon sexe brûlant et dilaté. Inconsciemment, j'écartai les jambes et fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je sentis sa langue caresser mon clitoris sensuellement, je me cambrai sur moi en réprimant un gémissement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps... cette sensation. C'était divin.

Il agressa longtemps mon clitoris de ses caresses puis décida d'aller visiter un peu plus bas. Il lécha goulûment l'entrée de mon vagin et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements plus longtemps. Je me mordai le poing pour ne pas crier mon plaisir et à en juger par le sourire de Tom, il semblait apprécier la douce torture qu'il me faisait subir. Mon sexe se liquéfia et je soupirai d'aise alors que la bouche de Tom s'éloignait.

Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Cela me fit bizarre de goûter à mon propre goût, mais franchement pas désagréable. Je répondis sauvagement à son baiser puis décidai d'aller à mon tour découvrir son corps. Je le pris dans mes bras et le fit rouler sur le côté afin qu'il se retrouve allongé et moi au-dessus de lui. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autres de lui et tendis mes bras afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Son torse était fin et musclé juste comme il faut, avec de jolies tablettes ni trop effacées ni trop prononcées. Il avait un magnifique corps en V avec de larges épaules musclés. Je m'assiai doucement sur son bas ventre et posai mes mains sur son torse que je commençais à caresser. Sa peau était douce.

Je m'abaissai afin de l'embrasser et en profitai pour apprécier son odeur musquée, son odeur d'homme. J'allai ensuite titiller ses tétons de mes dents, ce qui provoqua un vague grognement de contentement chez lui. Je souris.

Alors que je lui caressai le buste, je pris soin de faire bouger mon bassin sur son bas ventre afin d'exciter la partie qui m'intéressait le plus. Je sentais déjà son sexe gonfler sous mes pressions vicieuses. Je léchai son torse et décendis petit à petit vers son sexe. Arrivée là, je retirai doucement le boxer comme si j'ouvrais un cadeau. Je pris sa virilité entre mes doigts et commençai à caresser doucement la verge. J'obtins très vite des gémissements rauques. J'allai poser mes lèvres dessus et lécher le membre durci par l'excitation. Je parcourai son sexe de haut en bas dans de brûlants va-et-viens incessants. Finalement, je le mis en bouche et lui fit une belle félation. Tom gémissait et remuait du bassin afin de l'enfoncer encore plus loin dans ma bouche. Et alors qu'il allait poser sa main à l'arrière de ma tête pour me forcer à aller plus vite, je m'éloignai de son sexe et retournai vers son visage afin de l'embrasser, qu'il goûte à son tour son propre goût. Il émit un grognement frustré qui m'amusa.

Violemment, il me retourna sur le lit et dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de mon vagin. J'écartai mes jambes, invitantes. Je gémis alors que sa verge touchait ma vulve et soupirai d'aise alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. Je remuai mon bassin pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus loin et son membre finit par repartir en sens inverse et quitta l'étroitesse chaude de mon intimité. Je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre une plainte qu'il repénétra en moi de façon brutale. Je criai de suprise et de plaisir. Il commença ses allées-et-venues en moi, sa virilité cognant contre les parois sensibles de mon vagin. Je gémissais son nom en lui répétant d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il conssentit à faire. La sueur perlait sur sa tempe mais son bassin était infatiguable. Il grognait de plaisir et venait embrasser ma bouche de temps en temps. _Délicieux._

Quand je vis qu'il commençait un peu à fatiguer, je repris le relais. Je me dégageai de lui et me redressai en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'allonger, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. J'attrapai son membre dressé et m'empalai dessus en gémissant tellement sa présence en moi m'était agréable. Je commençai mes va-et-viens doucement d'abord avant d'accélérer le rythme. Pour que ce soit plus aisé, je rejetai ma tête en arrière et me tint en équilibre grâce à mes bras. Je venais et repartai sur son sexe sensuellement en gémissant. Tom m'observait en se mordant la lèvre, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il commença à avoir les mains baladeuses et me carressa la poitrine et le ventre, avant de me tenir les hanches pour mieux me guider dans mon activité.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je m'affalai légèrement vers l'avant en m'appuyant sur mes mains afin de prendre de la vitesse sur son bassin. J'accélérai nettement le rythme au plus grand plaisir de Tom qui soufflait très fort sur mon visage et grognait. J'allai au maximum que je pouvais mais il finit par me retourner brusquement et continua mon travail. Il vint en moi avec une violence non retenue mais j'adorais ça. Nous criions maintenant tous les deux. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et à l'aide de mes chevilles, je poussai sur ses fesses afin qu'il aille encore plus profond et plus vite. Finalement, je sentis qu'il allait venir et me retirai très très rapidement avant d'attraper son sexe et de le mettre dans ma bouche afin qu'il y verse sa semence. Il émit un immense râle de satisfaction, puis s'affala sur le lit.

Je me redressai et son sexe commençait déjà à perdre un peu de volume. J'allai m'installer à côté de lui et l'entourer de mes bras. Nous ne dîmes rien un moment, essayant de reprendre notre souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait fermé les yeux et soupirait d'aise, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant doucement. Je l'admirai un moment, en me disant que c'était vrai, il était beau. Je me dirigeai vers sa bouche et y déposai un petit bisou, il sourit sous mes lèvres.

- J'ai envie qu'on recommence, murmurai-je.

Son sourire s'accentua. La nuit n'était pas finie...

oO§o§OooO§o§Oo

Je me réveillai doucement en sentant le visage de mon amant enfui dans mon cou. Il respirait lentement contre ma peau et je dus réprimer un frisson. Son léger ronflement m'indiqua qu'il était encore endormi. J'hésitai un moment mais finis par battre lentement des paupières. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Tom puis vers la montre sur la table de nuit. Il était exactement cinq heures et quart du matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la pièce était plongée dans une mi-obscurité. J'attendis de m'habituer à cet éclairage jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer clairement tout dans cette chambre. Très doucement et avec précaution, je me glissai hors du lit en faisant en sorte que Tom ne se réveille pas. Sa main qui était posée une minute avant sur mon sein se retrouvait maintenant sur le draps du lit. Il dut sentir la différence parce qu'un vague grognement de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Je restai un moment là à le regarder pour réfléchir. Je me remémorai la soirée de la veille avec un frisson de dégoût. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de prendre une douche. Je me sentais sale, encore plus alors que je pouvais sentir son odeur sur ma propre peau. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche, il fallait que je termine ce que j'avais commencé et que je reparte d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Nue, je marchai doucement sur la pointe des pieds afin d'aller récupérer mes vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Je me rhabillai lentement tout en gardant mon attention vers Tom, qui était toujours profondément endormi. Une fois vêtue, j'attrapai mon sac à main que j'avais laissé près de l'entrée la veille et en sortis deux feuilles. L'une était une copie de la lettre de ma soeur et l'autre était un mot de ma propre main. Je déposai les deux papiers sur la table de nuit, à côté de sa montre et de son paquet de cigarettes.

Je le regardai une dernière fois, puis tournai les talons et quittai la chambre. Deux sentiments s'imposèrent à moi, je me sentais affreusement coupable de ce que je venais de faire et en même temps, j'étais incroyablement soulagée. Maintenant, ma soeur pouvait se reposer en paix.

oO§o§OooO§o§Oo

Tom Kaulitz se réveilla dans les environs de neuf heures, dérangé par les rayons du soleil qui lui taquinaient les yeux. Il émergea lentement, cherchant à se rendormir mais aucune position ne le satisfaisait. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait assomé avec une casserole tellement son crâne lui était douloureux. C'était un mal de tête digne d'une gueule de bois. A cette pensée, il se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passé. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait couché avec une conquête, une fille qui ne connaissait même pas le groupe en plus. Comme quoi, son charme n'agissait pas que sur ses fans.

A tâtons, il commença à chercher le corps divin de sa conquête à travers les couvertures, en vain. Il ne toucha que les draps froissés du lit, qui étaient maintenant froids. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait quitté le lit il y avait un bon moment de cela, emportant sa chaleur humaine avec elle. Incrédule, il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, ce qui lui valut une intense douleur à la rétine, provoquée par le soleil. Il était sous le choc de se retrouver seul au lit. C'était un phénomène qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Habituellement, ses one-night girls étaient toujours là dans ses bras au petit matin et à chaque fois, c'était à lui de les chasser.

Bien qu'un peu étonné et frustré que la jolie jeune fille soit partie, cela finit par le faire sourire. Au moins, cela lui évitait de longues et ennuyantes explications qu'il devait donné à chacune de ses fans amoureuses, et il était tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Il sortit de son lit, les couilles vidées, avec un haussement d'épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les fesses à l'air. Il se débarbouilla le visage afin de mieux se réveiller et s'admira longuement dans le mirroir.

- Quel tombeur, héhé, se dit-il.

Après quoi, il souleva la cuvette des toilettes et fit tranquillement pipi en sifflotant un air de chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête ces derniers jours. Il devait penser à en faire part à son frère pour une nouvelle composition. Tout à ses pensées, il secoua son membre afin d'écouler les dernières gouttes de pipi et repartit naturellement vers son lit. Il alla s'asseoir du côté du matelas où la jeune fille avait dormi quelques heures plus tôt et toucha les draps. En réalité, même si il était soulagé qu'elle soit parti, il était aussi vexé car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qu'on délaisse. Il était en quelques sortes, pour une fois, le gars qu'on jette après avoir passer la nuit avec lui. Et il détestait ça.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la table de nuit afin de prendre son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait besoin de s'en fumer une pour digérer ce sentiment nouveau. C'est là qu'il vit deux feuilles pliées et posées sur le chevet. Il était sûr qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas et en déduit que c'était sûrement une lettre de sa conquête. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, victorieux. Dans les meilleurs des cas, elle lui décrivait la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle venait de passer ou elle lui demandait de le revoir et lui donnait son numéro. Dans quel cas, il ne rappelait jamais.

Il décida de lire d'abord cette lettre avant de se griller une clope et attrapa les deux feuilles. Il déplia la première qui était en réalité la photocopie d'une autre lettre. Etonné, il commença sa lecture. Bizarrement, la lettre ne lui était pas destinée, elle était adressée à une fille, à une soeur. Toujours incrédule, il continua tout de même sa lecture.

_Ma chère soeur, comme je suis désolée si tu savais. Je me doute que ce doit être très difficile pour toi, car si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis à cette heure décédée. J'aurais voulu t'en parler dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais voulu être assez forte et aller au-delà de ma douleur pour continuer à vivre ma vie. J'aurais voulu, après cette nuit, venir te voir et pleurer dans tes bras toutes les larmes de mon corps, en te racontant ma peine. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je me sens coupable de te laisser ainsi, avec une simple lettre comme explication, mais je sais que si je t'en avais parlé, tu m'aurais empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Enfin, au moins, tu sauras pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne voulais pas te quitter sans raisons._

Une boule douloureuse s'était formé dans la gorge de Tom, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait donné cette lettre qui ne lui était pas adressée. Pourquoi devait-il la lire ? Cette lettre, comme une évidence, était une lettre d'adieu, qui en résultait un suicide. L'horreur paralisait l'esprit de Tom. Avec appréhension, il continua sa lecture.

_Comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours aimé Tom Kaulitz, d'une façon démesurée et ridicule. Tu me répétais souvent de ne pas me faire d'illusions, d'arrêter d'aimer un être inaccessible, un être que je ne verrais jamais. Mais j'étais bornée et je me disais que tu avais tord, que j'étais destinée à vivre avec lui. J'étais si amoureuse, si naïve. Et je ne saurais te décrire le bonheur immense qui m'a gagné quant je l'ai vu dans cette boîte de nuit. Je n'en croyais vraiment pas ma chance, mais il faut croire que c'était le destin. En plus de cela, c'était mon dix-huitième anniversaire, quel beau cadeau que m'avait offert la vie en ce jour de fête. Tout de suite, je suis allé le voir et j'ai discuté avec lui. Heureusement, il avait quelques connaissances en anglais ce qui nous a permis de nous comprendre. J'étais impressionnée de le voir en vrai. Il était là devant moi, en chair et en os, et il me parlait. Il était aussi beau que sur les photos et les videos, encore plus beau même. Et il avait ce sourire en coin qui faisait affoler mon coeur. J'étais décidément sous son charme._

Bien qu'un léger sourire s'afficha l'instant d'une seconde sur ses lèvres, ces lignes, si joliment écrites qui l'auraient rendu fier dans un autre contexte, ne faisaient que renforcer le malaise de Tom. Il se doutait qu'il n'y était pas pour rien dans la mort de cette fille, sinon, pourquoi parler de lui ?

_J'ai passé la soirée avec lui. Je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un beau brun à notre table et j'ai décidé de ne pas venir t'embêter au moment où Tom a décidé de m'emmener à son hôtel. Je suis parti sans rien te dire, j'aurais peut-être dû. Naturellement, j'étais consciente de ce qui allait se passer. Je connaissais assez bien la réputation du garçon pour deviner ses intentions. J'appréhendais ce moment, encore plus maintenant qu'il approchait à grands pas. J'y avais pensé depuis longtemps, n'aurais pourtant jamais penser que cela se ferait avec Tom. Je m'étais préparée mentalement et physiquement pour un autre, mais je n'étais pas mécontente que finalement, ça se fasse avec lui. J'étais prête à me donner à lui, à lui donner ma virginité. _

Maintenant, Tom se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit là. Etrangement, il s'en remémorait clairement les images. Il se rappelait de cette fille qu'il avait charmé très facilement et qui était tombé très vite dans ses bras. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle puisque généralement, ses conquêtes étaient déjà toutes dépucelées. Alors qu'elle, elle lui avait dit être vierge. C'était impossible de se tromper sur la personne. Mais il ne l'avait pas cru sur le moment, il ne pouvait croire qu'une fille s'offre à lui de cette façon là. Il avait juste penser sur le moment qu'elle était timide sexuellement parlant et qu'elle désirait de la tendresse. Il le lui avait donné, sans regret. Il avait été plus doux que d'habitude avec elle et s'était beaucoup occupé de son plaisir à elle, ce qu'il ne regrettait pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'apparemment, elle était véritablement vierge.

Les mains de Tom tremblaient maintenant.

_Je le lui ai dit, j'ai préféré qu'il sache pour qu'il y aille doucement. Il a été très doux, très consciencieux. Je n'ai pas eu mal, je me sentais parfaitement bien. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai eu réellement du plaisir, je mentirais. En fait, tout se passait dans ma tête. Je faisais l'amour mentalement, pas physiquement. Toutes mes émotions et toutes mes sensations étaient mentales. Il était si beau et si chaud, il avait une odeur délicieuse et énivrante. Et à chaque fois qu'il me caressait et me prenait dans ses bras forts, je me sentais exceptionnelle. Je me sentais unique et aimée. J'étais bien._

Tom déglutit. Très touché par ses mots, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, à brûler. Une tristesse pesante lui serrait le coeur.

_Au matin, je me suis réveillée comme une femme épanouïe. Je me sentais différente, j'avais passé une étape importante. Je n'étais plus vierge, je m'étais donnée et j'étais passée de jeune fille à femme. J'étais heureuse. Tom était là, endormi avec moi dans ses bras. Je lui caressais le torse en me remémorant notre nuit, cette nuit magique dont je ressentais encore les plaisirs secrèts. J'ai commencé à jouer avec ses dreads, puis j'ai posé ma tête près de son coeur pour l'entendre battre. J'aimais ce son. J'avais l'impression que j'étais la seule qui pouvait l'entendre, qui avait ce privilège. Je l'ai embrassé amoureusement, et j'ai enfuis ma tête dans son cou pour respirer sa délicieuse odeur. A ce instant, je me sentais au Paradis. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde, je me sentais à ma place pour la première fois._

Le jeune homme avait maintenant du mal à respirer et à garder son calme. Les larmes menaçaient sérieusement de couler bien qu'il essaya de les retenir. Cette fille, à cet instant, il aurait donné tout pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Jamais aucune lettre ne lui avait fait pareil effet.

_Et puis, tout a changé. Très vite, sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tom s'est réveillé, il était en colère. Il m'a traîné hors du lit et m'a dit de dégager. Je ne saisissais pas son attitude. Je pensais, bêtement, qu'il me trouvait différente des autres et que d'une certaine manière, il m'aurait donné une chance de conquérir son coeur et de l'aimer. J'étais loin de ce rêve, de ce fantasme maintenant. Il m'avait ramené à la réalité. J'ai bégayé ces quelques idées fantasques devant lui et il m'a ricané au nez. Il m'a dit : Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'aimer ? Tu crois que tu as la moindre importance pour moi ? Réveille-toi, un peu, petite conne. Réfléchis comme une femme, pas comme une gamine. Tu n'étais qu'un coup comme ça, parmi d'autres. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel, j'ai eu mieux. En plus, tu n'es même pas jolie, regarde-toi. Tu m'fais pitié. Allez rhabille-toi et casse-toi._

Tom se sentait maintenant nauséeux. Sa bouche qu'il avait laissé entre-ouverte s'était remplie de salive qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il avait l'impression qu'un dégueulis répugnant lui remontait à la gorge et qu'il allait vomir. Dégouté de lui-même, il entendait encore ses paroles sortir de sa bouche avec une cruautée dont il aurait pu se passer finalement. D'habitude, il pensait que c'était mieux de leur parler ainsi, pour qu'elles oublient plus vite. D'une certaine façon, si il était méchant, elles le détestaient. Elles lui en voulaient à lui, pas à elles-mêmes, donc elles passaient plus vite à autre chose. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Mais maintenant qu'il lisait cette lettre, il savait qu'il avait eu tord. Il se doutait que ce matin là, il y avait un an de cela, il avait cassé quelque chose de précieux chez cette fille. Il avait brisé son coeur, son rêve. Et comment continuer à vivre lorsque nous n'avons plus de rêve ni de coeur ?

_Ses mots m'ont brisés. J'ai eu l'impression que je rêvais, que c'était un horrible cauchemar dont j'allais me sortir en me réveillant. J'ignore comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai fini par me rhabiller, telle un automate. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais ça ne me soulageait pas. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux, d'ailleurs, il ne faisait déjà plus attention à moi. Il avait enfilé un peignoir et fumait une cigarette sur le balcon. C'était comme si j'étais déjà partie. J'étais secouée de sanglots, ma voie respiratoire était obstruée, ma gorge était gonflée par une boule de tristesse. J'avais honte de pleurer aussi bruyamment mais je n'y pouvais rien, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je tremblais de partout, mes gestes étaient maladroits et j'ai mis plusieurs minutes avant d'être habillée entièrement. C'était de longues minutes qui m'ont parues très très lentes, que j'ai vécu comme une torture. Je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir été heureuse. Mon anniversaire ? J'avais l'impression que c'était loin, très loin de moi. Les images de ma nuit avec Tom m'agressaient l'esprit et j'en pleurais de plus belles. Le flot de mes larmes semblait incessant et inépuisable, intarissable. _

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Tom laissa couler ses larmes, lui aussi. Comme il se sentait coupable maintenant, d'avoir été la cause d'autant de souffrance. Quel sentiment horrible qu'était la culpabilité. Mais il savait qu'il méritait ça, qu'il méritait de se sentir coupable et minable et que ce n'était pas assez pour se pardonner, à lui, d'avoir été aussi salaud.

_Je suis sorti de la chambre, sans un mot ni un regard. Mon coeur était lourd, comme si ses débris bloquaient ma circulation sanguine et formaient un gros noeuds dans ma poitrine qui gênait ma respiration. L'eau salée de mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, je ne voyais pas où j'allais. Ma douleur était si intense que je m'en fichais royalement. J'avançais et Dieu seul sait où j'allais. J'ai fini par arriver dehors, à l'entrée de l'hôtel. J'ai courru, en direction du parc d'abord. Je l'ai traversé sans faire attention aux passants qui tournaient la tête vers moi. J'en bousculais certains et ne m'excusais pas. A quoi bon ? _

Tom s'essuya rageusement les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui l'empêchaient de lire. Il était douloureux de lire ces mots là, mais il était nécéssaire qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. C'était ce que la soeur de la jeune fille avait voulu. La culpabilité était sa punition.

_Je suis allée m'affaler dans des bouissons, là où personne ne pourrait venir m'embêter. Et j'ai pleuré et pleuré, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une once d'eau dans mon corps. Tom avait détruit quelque chose en moi, que je ne saisissais pas vraiment. Il avait été si important pour moi, il avait été le centre de mon monde. Mais mon monde venait de s'écrouler, mes idéaux s'étaient envolés. Mes rêves étaient brisés, n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne me restait plus rien. Pourquoi continuerais-je à vivre si je n'avais plus aucun but, si mon existence n'était plus destiné à rien. Je n'avais plus d'importance. Je n'avais plus aucun interêt à rester sur cette Terre, sauf peut-être toi. Mais je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça, je suis trop égoïste. Et regarde, alors que j'écris cette lettre, j'écris tout au passé. Comme si ces évènements m'étaient arrivés il y a longtemps, comme si je ne les avais pas vécu il y a peine quelques heures. Comme si j'étais déjà morte. Et je le suis, quelque chose en moi est mort. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps rempli de tristesse et de rancoeur. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être là, rien ne me retient. La chose la plus importante au monde, c'est l'amour, non ? Mais pourquoi continuer à vivre quand on ne peut plus aimer ? Tom était mon seul amour, celui de toute une vie, pas celui d'une nuit. Il ne m'aime pas, alors je ne peux plus continuer d'être... Adieu, frangine, ne m'en veux pas trop, continue à vivre et sois heureuse. Je t'aime, ta petite soeur._

Tom souffla pour essayer de calmer le torrent de ses larmes. Il lâcha la lettre sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains pour laisser aller sa peine. Il finit par se rallonger sur le lit où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ramena lentement la converture sur lui et laissa l'eau salée déborder. La tête reposée sur le coussin, il inspira l'odeur qui s'était imprégné dessus. Il s'en souvenait. C'était l'odeur de cette fille, un subtil mélange entre la cannelle et la pomme. Comme si sa soeur avait fait exprêt de s'asperger de ce parfum pour lui rappeler ce souvenir amer.

C'est là qu'il réalisa une chose. Certes, cette fille avait voulu le punir en le culpabilisant et en lui mettant le poids d'une mort sur le dos. Bien que ce soit très traumatisant, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de coucher avec lui ? Lui envoyer ou lui donner n'aurait-il pas suffit ?

Longtemps plus tard, il se releva lentement, les yeux gonflés et rougies par les larmes. Il était bientôt midi, alors il commanda le menu du jour au Room Service, avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes et la dernière lettre qui restait. Il s'enroula dans un peignoir et sortit dehors prendre l'air, pour se rafraîchir l'esprit. Une fois sur la grande terasse, il s'alluma une clope et déplia la feuille. L'écriture n'était pas la même. Ses yeux parcourèrent le papier quelques secondes, et le choc survient.

Une cigarette entamée tomba au ralenti. Sous le poids d'une nouvelle trop dure à supporter,Tom Kaulitz s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

oO§o§OooO§o§Oo

_Bonjour Tom, ici la soeur de la jeune fille dont tu viens de lire la lettre et accessoirement la fille avec qui tu as couché cette nuit. Je vais faire très court, juste pour te dire qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer la rancune d'une soeur, parce que tu peux le payer très cher. J'ai décidé de te laisser la copie de la lettre de ma soeur pour que tu te détestes d'être toi. J'espère avoir réussi. Cependant, ce serait vraiment trop beau qu'il n'y ait que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne suis pas gentille lorsqu'on touche à ceux que j'aime. Et maintenant, tu retiendras ceci : le Karma nous rattrape toujours._

_Now, you have the Sida. _

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !

Moi je l'aime beaucoup. J'aime le fait que ce ne soit qu'à la fin qu'on sache comment la soeur se venge. Et claque ! Ca te tombe dessus sans t'y attendre, à aucun moment de l'histoire, malgré tous les indices, on ne s'attend à une telle chose, à une telle cruauté. Maintenant, si Tom mérite d'avoir le Sida juste parce qu'il a jeté une conquête, c'est à vous de voir. Personnellement, je trouve que non. Personne ne mérite ça. Mais ça reste de la pure fiction, le fruit de mon imagination tordue !

Et puis l'ironie de cette histoire me plait énormément. Bref, j'aime cet OS, et il n'y a rien de narcissique là-dedans. Pour une fois que j'apprécie ce que j'écris, ne me gâchez pas mon plaisir ! ^^

Bon sinon, je vais ajouter quelques précisions parce que... ma mère me fait chier avec ça xD (Eh oui, je le lui ai fait lire et elle a halluciné xD Elle m'a dit: C'est toi, toi ma fille de 16 ans qui a écrit ça ? =O) Elle m'a dit que pour savoir si on a chopé le Sida, il faut attendre six mois et faire des tests. Elle voulait carrément que je change la dernière phrase avec : N'oublie pas d'aller faire des tests de dépistages dans six mois.

Non mais j'vous jure ! Ma mère est une malade, elle ne comprend vraiment rien à la littérature xD Franchement, si j'avais mis ça, ça vous aurait fait le même effet ? Non hein ! (Ouai, j'voulais limite que ça vous fasse l'effet d'une bombe, j'espère avoir réussi !)

Ah oui au fait, en anglais, on dit Aids pour le Sida. Mais comme tout le monde ne le sait pas, beh j'ai décidé de laisser ce terme là en Français. Et le reste en anglais parce que ça fait plus d'effet xD Ce qui donne une phrase en franglais... C'est maladroit mais je m'en moque. C'est ça la magie des fanfictions, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! (enfin, du moment que la qualité y est quoi !)

Sinooon, reviews please =D Dites moi vos impressions sur ce premier OS !

Bisous,

McFunny.


End file.
